


Marking The Occasion [2/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bones POV, M/M, No Beta, asexual Bones, aspec drabbles, vaguely mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: He enjoys a home-cooked, delicious meal, the same way he enjoys a lovely, quiet walk in the sun, a healthy dose of swimming or hot sex with the right partner. It's all great, but only when he experiences it again, he realizes how much time has passed since the last time.2nd of 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets | (Yes, I'm aware those were supposed to be drabbles. But it's not like anybody who knows me actually expected all of them to be short enough to deserve the name.)





	

Leonard always considered himself a sensualist. Or rather Spock considers him a sensualist and Leonard is happy to agree, only partly to annoy the smart-ass hobgoblin. 

The only problem with that label, at least according to Jim, is that Leonard is also a workaholic and more importantly a grumpy, old man, so he rarely lets himself enjoy the more sensual aspects of life.

The truth, as per usual, lies somewhere in between, since it's hardly about 'letting himself', when Leonard simply tends to forget about the goods of this world that could tickle his senses. Especially, when he gets busy or at least pre-occupied. It's rarely something he seeks out for himself, if the opportunity didn't present itself.

He enjoys a home-cooked, delicious meal, the same way he enjoys a lovely, quiet walk in the sun, a healthy dose of swimming or hot sex with the right partner. It's all great, but only when he experiences it again, he realizes how much time has passed since the last time. He always promises himself to cut more time off for those things, but in the end it never comes to anything. He keeps putting it off, until finally realizing it's been weeks or months already and he still has more important things to do.

Jim noticed that pretty quickly. Of course, he did. Jim is Jim. Far too observant and curious for his own good, the meddling kid that he is. Before that... Before that, Jocelyn noticed. 

Of course she did.

It was not, of course, the main thing that broke their marriage. Probably not in the top three even. But a man who forgets about sex for months and who is rarely home to the point he sometimes sleeps in the hospital to keep up with his work is very easy to mistake for a man who doesn't care for his wife.

When this... _thing_ with Spock starts, Leonard makes sure not to forget. It's not hard at first, it's all new and, to borrow a word from the smug bastard, _fascinating_. It would be very hard to forget. Leonard wants to get closer to Spock, always closer. To get under his skin and that usually leads them to other things, whether Leonard actually planned for it or not. It's always easy at first, but now Leonard knows how it might end, so he takes precautions right away.

He marks the day, when they had sex in his calendar. So he will always know when it happened the last time. It's nothing obnoxious, obviously. It's his private calendar, but he is hardly going to write anything remotely close to _"Dear diary, today Spock and I did the do."_ He is neither an over-excited teenager nor an elderly patient prone to such deep holes in his memory. 

It's just a small 'x' sign next to the date. He has loads of different signs like this, it's hardly unusual. Circled in red - Jim got hurt again. Small dash - he finished the day without finishing all the paperwork. Circled in blue - he got called on a mission. It's nothing huge, nothing out of the ordinary.

Back in Georgia, on his first job as a doctor, he trained himself to eat a salad or something of that sort at least once a week, after he noticed he spent over two weeks on nothing but instant soups, leftovers and energy bars. His brain is by now so well trained, he always feels like he forgot something if he didn't follow that rule. Now he switches the plan to eating something healthy a day after he was intimate with Spock. He figures it's good to use already well-working brain paths and, at least at first, it will force him to eat some more vitamins.

And it works.

He doesn't forget. He isn't sure how much the notes help, because he notices when he and Spock don't spend too much time together and then usually finds him to see why is that. Sometimes he doesn't have to, because Spock apparently comes to the same conclusion and shows up on his own. And then things usually, though not always, lead from debates to conversation, to kissing, to sex.

Sometimes the things stop at the debates, because they just get too stubborn and wordy and suddenly they need to be up and ready for the alpha shift in two hours. Or Jim is calling them for a mission. It's fine though, Leonard knows, because they both forget and it's not the same.

Then, of course, like everything that Leonard ever congratulated himself for, it goes to hell.

There's a mission, when they're trapped on a hostile planet for two weeks and when they finally come back, they apparently bring with them some bacteria that causes severe flu-like sickness in three different species of crewmen on-board and the medbay is full for weeks. The state of some patients gets better right before the sickness re-attacks with renewed vigor and Leonard spends most of his awake time debating cure options with Spock or tending to his patients.

He kisses Spock on the go. Sometimes too tired, too distracted, but just wanting to let him know it's still a thing. Spock presses their fingers together in small moments of peace, when they take an elevator together or go separate ways after another discussion at the labs.

When it quiets down, Leonard sleeps like a dead and then wolfs down few next meals. By the time he has energy to think of anything more vigorous than snuggling next to a hot ass Vulcan and playing dead for over eight hours, they have another mission. Leonard stays, but Spock has to go.

He leaves specific instructions about continued research on the bacteria that run havoc among their crew and Leonard enjoys it, mostly to prove Spock wrong on several theories, but also it's nice to finally try this research thing again, when no one is dying at the moment and solutions don't have a very cruel deadline.

Spock comes back from the mission and helps Jim with the diplomatic part of it, that's happening mostly from the bridge as they play the messengers between the two planets at war. It takes another few days and then Spock rests and comes back to Leonard gleefully showing him the pad with the research and Leonard's theories he proven wrong or improved.

They debate for hours again, between the shifts and meals, and then Leonard gets to bed, because Spock's shift is longer and Leonard only wakes, when the mattress dips under Spock's weight and shuffles closer to be met with welcoming, open arms.

He forgets about the notes and the salad system clearly went to hell weeks ago. 

It's weeks later, when he goes on a mission with Jim and it's so shockingly uneventful, he doesn't relax for hours after they come back, still expecting something bizarre and threatening to happen. As nothing does, he marks the occassion in his calendar and suddenly remembers about the other marks.

He looks back and realizes it's been almost three months.

He tells himself it's okay. They were both busy. It's not like they don't see each other often enough. They pretty much share qaurters by now. Still, when Spock comes back from his additional shift and settles in, Leonard snuggles closer again and lets his hands roam, which quickly gets his message across.

He missed Spock's touch, he realizes. He enjoys the shared intimacy and the pleasure between them. 

Later, when they lay together, holding each other close and drifting off to sleep, Leonard mumbles quietly.

"Sometimes I forget about it."

He half hopes Spock will not hear him, but also knows the hope is futile.

"The sexual part of the relationship?"

Leonard nods against Spock's arm, relieved that with all the skin contact and the recent mind meld, shallow as it was, Spock probably understands him now better than ever.

"I enjoy it," he explains anyway, as if he could fake that to a Vulcan. "But it's not something I actively want, when it's not there, so sometimes I get distracted. And I forget."

Spock nods seriously, taking it in. 

"In that case, have such a need arise, I will enjoy reminding you."

"Yeah, you do that," Leonard snorts, amused. "Though preferably in a slightly less clinical way and not with any witnesses."

It's dark, so Leonard knows Spock is smirking. The bastard only does it, when Leonard can't prove it.

In the morning he makes another dash in his calendar. Not because it's so important for their relationship. He trusts Spock to understand and not be shy about his own need. Vulcans don't get shy, apparently. Or at least that's the Vulcan propaganda that Spock is happily subscribing to. It just seems nice to Leonard to mark some more of the good things that happen as well, so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/) or come to my [ace tumblr](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
